Soccer is a sport that is extremely popular throughout the world. Statistics indicate that over one billion television viewers watch soccer each year. Although it's in its infancy, America's first professional soccer league (MLS.RTM.) is proving to be both popular and profitable. In addition, children throughout the United States, as well as the rest of the world, participate in organized soccer leagues starting at age five and continuing through college. Equipment needed for playing soccer is very inexpensive. Unfortunately, however, the average adult finds it difficult to play soccer for the following reasons:
1. There are a limited number of organized adult soccer leagues. PA0 2. Work schedules, family responsibilities and other time constraints make it difficult for twenty-two adults (eleven for each team) to gather and play a game of soccer. PA0 3. Adults often have limited athletic ability and/or cardiovascular fitness, making a normal game of soccer difficult and potentially unsafe, or even impossible. PA0 1. Golf can be played with a very small number of people (i.e., a foursome, a twosome, or even as a solitary activity). Therefore, belonging to an organized league is unnecessary. PA0 2. Because only a small number of people are required, a game of golf is easy to organize around the working schedules and other responsibilities of the players. PA0 3. To enjoy golf, or even to be skilled at golf, it is not necessary that a player has great agility or be in excellent cardiovascular shape.
In contrast, golf is a sport that adults can enjoy not only as a spectator, but also as a participant. Like soccer, it is extremely popular to watch professional golf on television. Unlike soccer, adults all over the world play golf well into their old age. Indeed, many adults take up golf for the first time as an adult, never having played golf as a child. The reasons for the popularity of playing golf amongst adults is as follows:
A major problem with golf is its cost. Golf equipment is expensive, as are green fees and club memberships. Fees are high because golf courses require high investments in the cost of land, construction and maintenance, while allowing only a very limited number of people to play a course simultaneously.
What is needed is an improved sport that combines the benefits of soccer and golf.